


a private sight for a private eye

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Second Person, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, unable to ignore it any longer, you try to work out your sexual frustrations. You're just getting into the swing of things when you're walked in on by the very man fueling your fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a private sight for a private eye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this. I really don't. But I'm so hype for this beautiful son of a bitch, and I got this idea, and I was like, "Hmmm, maybe." And then a kindly anon on tumblr told me to do it, so I did. I have no idea when I turned into such a robot fucker, but here we are.  
> I decided to write this in an x Reader format, because that would make it a little bit more enjoyable for everyone. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this and I don't look like a total weenie.  
> 

You were lonely.

Of course you were, it had been a really long time for you and, at first, that hadn't really mattered. There had been so many more important things to worry about than that and it felt like too soon and it wouldn't have been appropriate, and who were you supposed to do that sort of thing with, anyway?

But, after a while, you started to remember exactly how long it had been since you had last been touched in that way, since you had last received any sort of satisfaction at all, and that old, familiar ache set up in you. It really had been too long, and you needed _something_. Oh, and there was the fact that you had finally found someone capable of stirring those feelings up in you again.

You didn't know why he did, exactly. It wasn't a typical urge, you knew that much, but you couldn't help the way he made you feel even if you couldn't explain it. Ever since you first met him, there was something about Nick Valentine that made you want him, badly.

It made you wonder, of course, if your feelings went a little deeper than simple lust. It was all too possible, given the amount of time you had spent with him and given the fact that he was one of the few truly good people you had met in your search. The last fact nearly made you feel guilty for how badly you wanted him; he had no ulterior motives for his kindness, but you had begun second-guessing yourself, wondering if everything you said to him was just a ploy to get him to want you back.

Perhaps if your feelings did run deeper, it might make it more excusable, but you weren't exactly sure of that. All that would mean was that whatever you thought you might be saying to make him want you, you were actually saying to try and make him fall for you, and wasn't that just as selfish?

Whatever the case may have been, you knew, at least, that the lust was there; it made itself known you far too often to be ignored. And though you tried to ignore it, there were some nights when you just couldn't anymore, when it burned at you and nagged at you until you knew that, if you didn't do something to take care of it, that you would never be able to sleep.

That night was particularly rough on you as your arousal grew, seeming to get worse the more frustrated you became with it. You tried your hardest to fight it off, but nothing could take your mind off the dull ache that had begun between your legs. Sighing, you decided it was better to get it over with now then continue to wait for it to fade in vain.

The easiest way to do it was to get as comfortable as possible, and so you shed your pants and spread your legs, slipping a hand beneath your panties and rubbing a finger along your entrance. You could feel the damp heat radiating off of you and your hips bucked involuntarily to bring yourself closer to your hand.

You needed this more than you knew, it seemed, and your breathing grew ragged and labored as you slipped the first finger in. You hissed, working the finger deeper and rocking your hips to create more friction against it. It was good, it was great, but it wasn't enough. Slipping another finger in, you hoped that this would sate you even though you knew that it wouldn't.

But it still felt amazing to have any sort of contact and you moaned quietly, panting. You teased at your clit then, your soft moans growing just the slightest bit louder as you felt your pleasure mounting. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard tonight; maybe you would be able to get off quickly this time. Maybe you were getting better at this. But, no, something was still missing, something that always made it difficult.

You were getting to the point that simply imagining Nick wasn't enough anymore. Just picturing him only fanned the flames and even recalling his voice and the way he moved could not snuff them anymore. Even pretending that it was his hand instead of yours barely worked now and it took such a long time to immerse yourself in that fantasy when you knew that it was just that. How long would it be until you couldn't be satisfied without the real thing? When would you have to live with this infuriating, distracting sexual tension constantly?

For tonight, at least, you would be alright, even if it would be a slow process. Your breathing grew even heavier as your moans and whimpers picked up and you writhed under your own touch, reaching desperately for your release, for the moment that would put out this fire temporarily.

And then you opened your eyes. You didn't know how long he had been standing there, having been much too caught up to notice anything in the world around you. He could have just walked in or he could have been watching you for a while but, either way, Nick now stood in the doorway, the door half-closed behind him.

When he realized that you were looking at him and that he had been caught in catching you, his mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he was trying to think of what to say when walking in on you, with your face flushed and a hand in your panties. You'd never seen him look so guilty before as he looked away and stammered, “S-sorry, I should have...should have knocked, I didn't know you were...w-well, I'm sorry, I'll just-”

“Don't,” you called out before you could stop yourself. You knew it was a bad idea, you knew that it was a boundary you shouldn't cross, you knew that this attempt could ruin everything, but you didn't care. You had wanted him so badly, for so long, and to have him right in front of you while you were already in such a state was too much for you. You couldn't fight this desire anymore, even if you tried.

“Wh-what?” He seemed completely stunned by your bold request.

“I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to,” you replied, surprised by the seductive tone your voice had taken. And, judging by the look on his face, Nick was surprised too.

But he didn't make any move to leave, just remained frozen where he stood. You watched him, waiting for any sort of reaction, and then he gave a slight nod, closing the door the rest of the way behind him. He glanced off to the side before tentatively looking back at you.

“You can watch,” you said teasingly. You had no idea where all of this boldness was coming from. “That's kind of the point of you hanging around, you know.”

Again, he simply nodded, completely out of his depth in such a situation, but this time, his burning yellow eyes did not leave your form. You felt your arousal surge at having his attention and you went back to your work, allowing yourself to moan a little louder, for his sake.

You didn't close your eyes that time, unable to tear them off of the synth that you'd desired for so long. From the way he watched you, you could almost believe that he felt the same desire, even if it was just in that moment. That was enough for you; anything from him was more than enough for you then.

“It's been a really long time for me,” you say, still not breaking eye contact. You whimper, twisting under your hand before saying, “It's been so damn long.”

“Is that so?” he asked, sounding slightly less uncomfortable, but only slightly.

“Oh, yes,” you moan, both an answer to his question and a general statement of pleasure. “And it gets so hard to take care of things all on my own...but having you watch me like this sure helps...”

If could blush, you were sure he would have there when he started to look away again. “Oh, uh, really? I mean, well, what's a dame like you need someone like me watching her for?”

“Mm, not really sure, but it does help,” you replied, knowing that the first bit was a lie. You knew damn well why you wanted him there; because you wanted _him_ , you _needed_ him. After a pause, you continued, “But...if you'd like to help a little more.”

“What...what do you mean by that?” he asked. If he wanted to look away in embarrassment this time, he didn't; he could not longer tear his eyes away from you any more than you could him.

“There are a lot of ways,” you said, biting your lip. “Why don't you come over here and try one?” Now was the real test of how far this was going to go; if he went along with it here, there was no going back and your relationship would certainly change. If he denied, it was possible that you could pretend the whole incident hadn't happened, but unlikely.

“Alright,” he finally said, crossing the room and kneeling beside you awkwardly. “Must be pretty desperate, asking me for help,” he muttered, but he smiled good naturedly.

His words surprised you at first until you realized how he must think he looked to you. You shook your head, mumbling, “That's not...that has nothing to do with...please, just touch me...”

Your ability to speak coherently was fading, desperate for more of him. He hesitated before slipping his hand under your shirt, nervously cupping one of your breasts. You let out a cry of pleasure at the small contact and he squeezed slowly, encourage by your enthusiasm.

“I'm not desperate,” you finally manage to get out. “I mean, that's not something...I would have wanted you anyway.” You would have been much more ashamed by your admission had you not been so overtaken with desire. “I've wanted you for so long, I couldn't...stand it anymore...”

“Me? But...why?” His surprise was adorable, but it almost made you sad that he found it hard to believe you would want him. “If you don't mind my asking, that is.”

“Because I do,” you replied. He turned his attention to your nipple, lightly tugging at it, and this made you cry out, losing the ability to even think for a moment. It felt so good that it nearly pushed you over the edge, then and there. “I just do,” you said, once you regained your senses. 

Nick looked so pleased at your statement that you would have pulled him in for a kiss, were you not receiving such a wonderful treatment from him that kept you laying down, arching your back while he toyed with your nipple and you fingered yourself desperately, feeling your orgasm approaching. Maybe he didn't believe you and maybe he would take some convincing and maybe you had actually fucked the whole friendship up and maybe you hadn't. Maybe you felt more and he felt more and the friendship would only become more.

Maybe none of that was the case and maybe there was some other possibility you couldn't conceive in that moment, but you didn't care about any of that. All you cared about was the growing heat and his hand on your breast and yours between your legs and the way he smiled when you insisted that you did want him, and then you were there, crying out one last time as you felt a pulse go through you.

You tilt your head back, struggling to catch your breath after your orgasm. It was one of the best you'd had, definitely the best in a very, very long time. Once you had regained your breath and composure, you looked up at Nick and thanked him, preparing yourself for whatever change may come.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry fuckin' Christmas, fellow sinners.


End file.
